For a circuit device that drives one or more branches with chains of electrical loads, such as a chain of light emitting diodes (LEDs), it may be desirable to detect a failure in one of the loads. In the example of a load that fails for an open circuit, the current will stop flowing for the branch with the open circuit. The circuit device may detect that the current stopped for that branch and therefore detect the open circuit failure. In the example of a load that fails for a short circuit, detection of a load failure in a chain of loads may be more challenging.